kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Simirror
Simirror (@Simirror_Says) Simirror is a Basic Kirby Enemy who has found her way to Twitter. She is a strange, mysterious woman capable of many things. She is an asshole, weird, and lacks any conventional sleep schedule. She often ventures into the realm of illegality, doing things such as hacking the national credit bureaus, shady business practices, copywrite fraud, and inciting violence upon others (Stab Nago Day.) She's a Chaotic Neutral idiot who loves her friends and would do anything for them. Powers and Abilities No U The No U is an all-powerful God Move capable of *Reflecting Spells *Reflecting Bullets *Reversing Death *Reversing Life *Deflecting Blame *Criminal Expungement *Reflecting Insults *Denying Responsibility Self-Shattering/Repair During the Vividriapocalypse, Simirror, when facing the possibility of being eaten by Dark Mind, threatened to shatter herself and subsequently repair herself so as to rend his insides asunder. It is unclear whether this was a bluff or not. Cutter Dab Simirror can perform what she calls the Cutter Dab. In doing so, she sharpens her hands and dabs, slicing whatever she can in the process. The Darkest Spell Simirror, when in grave danger, will attempt to perform what is called the Darkest Spell. It has the effect of turning anything vaguely phallic, whether physical or aetherial. into a floppy, unusable burden. Simirror's Fried Foreskins Simirror has recently delved into the business world, with Simirror's Fried Foreskins! Get your fix of crunchy, salty goodness with Simirror's Fried Foreskins! We use only the freshest Foreskin off of our Grass-Fed, Cage-Free Fours! $2 per bag Simirror has recently developed a Get Rich Quick Scheme. While they may or may not be legally obtained, she swears that they are delicious and aggressively advertises them wherever she can. Good luck avoiding sight of this soon-to-be household name while on Kirby Twitter. It's everywhere! Trivia Simirror is often seen making references to her favorite twitch streamer: Vinesauce. Simirror has a sexual preference for bees, though that doesn't stop her from loving ChuChu with all her heart Simirror is a metalhead, often headbanging in private and quoting her favorite band (System Of A Down) in public Simirror knows a very limited amount of Japanese Simirror once took over the account she made for Kusamochi after he got suspended, getting absolutely drunk with power Due to an incident in a group chat, Simirror was kicked from Kirby Twitter. People started arguing about it, which caused Kirby Twitter to be split on whether he/she should stay or not. This has lead to the death of Dubior and the disappearance of Zyynical. This started the downhill of Kirby Twitter. Simirror S i m i r r o r Simirror likes ferrets Simirror is a furry, but tones it down out of respect for those who dislike them. hey yall. This is Kusa and I have an important announcement to make. DONT LOOK UP WHAT FORESKINS ARE ignore Kusa's announcement This is Bandee, ignore any text that has been stuck thrrough, like this. dubirorrrr King Bandana W. Dee was here Kirby here, RIP Sim